


Pure Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Breredith - Freeform, F/M, Jarren, Laurwalk, Starkid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breredith celebrate their first valentines day together and Meredith want it to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own team starkid as that would be illegal and I don't own any of the songs mentioned

   Meredith woke up early, it was quite an unusual occurrence as she was usually the last one up. Her and Brian had moved into a different apartment in the little complex that made up the manor and it still felt odd without Jaime waking her up. She carefully removed herself from Brian's arms and crept out into the kitchen not wanting to wake him. After pouring herself quite a large cup of coffee she spotted the calendar on the kitchen wall. February 14th,  valentines day how had she forgotten, she'd brought the card weeks ago! She decided to make it special seen as it was their first one as a couple and started pulling things down from the kitchen cabinets.   
    Mere knew that she had about an hour and a half before Brian woke up. Grabbing out the ingredients and mixing them together she  made basic pancake batter before adding pink food colouring and putting it in the refrigerator for later. She pulled out a glass jug and filled it with orange juice and dyed that red. Tiptoeing back into the bedroom she unplugged her iPod and took it back through to the living room creating the perfect playlist.  
Listen to your heart  
You are the music in me   
Not alone   
Right here right now  
The way I do  
Love story   
Loved and alive   
Love grenade   
A heart full of love   
Can I have this dance   
   With that done she made the pancakes and even made pink syrup and butter. Everything was almost ready she made coffee with red cream and set everything out on the table, placing a card under Brian's plate. Meredith pulled a pink dress and white heart patterned tights, a memory from an old valentines day party with the girls and put them on before waking Brian.   
"Happy valentines day Bri"  
"mmhh, five more mintes Merdff"  
"I made coffee and pancakes"  
"I'm up, I'm up!"   
    Twenty minutes later the food was gone and they were just sat listening to the music  
'Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes in line with mine   
And let the music be your guide'  
   Brian climbed to his feet and offered her his hand, she took it and soon they were twirling unsteadily around the apartment not nearly as gracefully as they did in the movie, they slowed down to avoid injury and Meredith rested her head on his shoulder, it was perfect, pure bliss. Well until a certain miss Lauren Lopez burst through the door yelling.   
"Meredith! Can I borrow food? I want to cook something for me and Joe but Julia already used all of the ingredients, its not that I'm not happy that Darren's home but there being all cutesy and gross... Like that... Never mind I'll ask Jaime... Bye."   
She slammed the door and both Meredith and Brian callapsed about laughing as the song ended. Pure bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it- IWannaBe


End file.
